


Day Three - The Reveal

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Three, The Reveal: When your OTP confessed their feelings. Or were their feelings originally a secret until someone else intervened?





	Day Three - The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Haha parksborn time

A Saturday in the Visions Academy lab had a group of friends all working on several projects, each their own. Harry was sitting on the desk next to Peter, soft chatter being exchanged between the two of them.

“So, how long have you two been together?” Anya asked, looking away from her project, directing the question at the two off on their own.

“Wh- What?” Peter sputtered out, swinging his chair around to meet Anya’s eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow.

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes. “We’ve seen how you two look at each other. It’s obvious _something_ is going on.” She waved a hand. “Anya, come here. I need you to check this.”

“Dude,” Miles laughed, “I could have sworn you two were together-” He paused, “Or maybe I’m remembering wrong from when you confessed your _crush_ to me.”

“Miles!” Peter half-shouted as Harry snorted.

“Wow, I can’t believe you’ve kept news of a crush away from me all this time, Peter.” Harry smirked, though his cheeks were a little red from embarrassment. “I thought I was your _best friend._You tell Miles and not me. It hurts.”

“Harry, you aren’t helping!” Peter’s face was ten times redder than Harry’s.

“What? I’m just flattered you have a crush on lil ol’ me!”

Peter stood up quickly, grabbing Harry’s arm in the process. “Let’s go out into the hallway for a second?” He dragged the other out into the hallway through the door.

A holler from behind. “Oooo! You gonna kiss?” Miles laughed.

“Stop it-” Gwen began, but the doors hissed shut before either Peter or Harry could hear the rest of the sentence.

For now they stood in silence.

“So, you really do have a crush on me?” Harry had a cat-like grin on his face as he watched Peter’s reaction.

“Harry!” He screeched, face going redder.

“Hey, hey, I just wanted to know-” Harry was silenced by Peter pressing his lips to his own, and Harry found himself pressing back.

Hey, at least Miles was right.


End file.
